1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a GPS instant friend-making and cash flow services system, and more particularly to a mobile device capable of instantly detecting and establishing a social network matching to provide a GPS instant friend-making service and a cash flow service.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a major portal website usually provides a friend-making service, such that users can register their related personal data and maintain the personal data of the friend-making service through the portal websites, and the users in a certain district can expand their social activity with users in the same district or other districts through the friend-making service provided by the portal websites, and thus making friends is no longer limited to the traditional way anymore.
Although most portal websites provide the friend-making service, users have to connect a computer device with the Internet, and then log on the friend-making service of a major portal website, and enter their account number and password to enter into the friend-making service, transmit and receive friend's information through the account, and access the friend-making information service provided by the account. Therefore, the users can exchange information and messages with others person who are willing to make friends with them. However, this way of making friends is not instant, but requires users to use a computer device to log on the Internet before accessing the friend-making service, and makes it inconvenient for the users to expand their social circle through the friend-making service.
In addition, almost everyone has more than one financial payment tool such as a financial card and a credit card of a bank and people usually carry many financial payment tools with them. If these cards are stolen or robbed, it will cause tremendous inconvenience to the user who needs to report the loss of all financial payment tools of different banks one by one. If common financial payment tools are integrated into a mobile device, then the situation will be simpler, and the user just needs to report to the bank that issues the integrated financial payment tools of the mobile device.
Therefore, finding a way of integrating a friend-making service and a cash flow service with a mobile device demands immediate attention and feasible solution.